


Meeting a myth

by TamaraKnight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: Preparing for the first day.





	Meeting a myth

I have read the information on my new partner more times than I care to admit to because I find myself to feel fascinated by Special Agent Fox Mulder, rather it is the version of him that the bureau has presented me with within their dossier.

Leaving earlier than usual this morning, in part due to being nervous about my pre-assignment briefing with Section Chief Blevins and that strange man who stands silently in the corner smoking at every meeting has given me a final opportunity to memorise the information.

Glancing at my watch, I realise that it’s time to report to my superiors what I know about my new partner, who is something of a maverick and lone wolf, an enigma that should be understood rather than scrutinised.

**Author's Note:**

> A short written for the [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/) [prompt 55](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/14732.html). It has been a long time since I produced fan fiction and am very slowly easing my way back into it, therefore all feedback is welcome. My thanks to Vikkii for giving this the once over before I posted.


End file.
